


【FGO同人】予耳蜜語

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀️#R18含性描寫#老咸魚的沒頭沒尾短摸魚#人物可能OOC
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 11





	【FGO同人】予耳蜜語

關於岩窟王，有一個秘密只有藤丸立香才知道。

把腰部往上挺高，讓男人可以將嫩滑的胸乳更多的含入嘴裡，少女半閉著雙眼感受體溫的升高，在昏暗的燈光下完全捨棄了視覺，僅依賴身體的觸感去認清他的位置。

指尖以及胸口都被愛德蒙．唐泰斯一頭藻麗的白髮弄得騷癢的，偏頭埋首在她左乳上的他僅露出自己的頸項和左耳，隱沒在繚亂白髮下的耳殼似有似無地透現著淫麗的粉色，惹得人想要看清楚這份艷色的弥漫。

替愛德蒙把往下垂落晃動的頭髮挽起，乖乖地勾於耳後，在親眼目賭漂亮的耳廓一半呈現透薄的粉色、一半則維持冷漠的蒼白時，藤丸立香終是按壓不住內心的騷動，學著復仇者那樣張開貪婪的嘴唇，大口叼住自己的目標...他粉艷燙熱的耳尖。

岩窟王在動情的時候，不止臉龐會像其他人害羞那樣泛紅起來，就連眼角、耳朵都會無可避免地染上顯眼的粉色，看著看著便會覺得呼吸著的空氣比平日黏密、濕熱。如今她把嘴唇叼上去，讓自己呼出的急促熱息都拂過耳背時，聲音都似乎變熱、變濕、變黏，鑽入他的耳內被聽到...不知道他會有什麼反應呢？

“嗯...呼...”唇邊不雅地溢出了下流著的唾液，把原本已佈有細汗的耳朵弄得更濕，軟骨那份奇妙的口感引人想了解更多，少女念想著這到底該稱為柔軟還是硬邦邦，突然愛德蒙鬆口的動靜把她的動作打斷，二人的視線精準地對上了。

顧不上自己沾著各種體液的臉蛋看起來怎樣，藤丸立香帶著挑釁意味的笑容問，“怎麼這樣看著我？只可以你來主動，我不可以觸摸你嗎？”

“...”表情看起來不快極了的愛德蒙並沒有發怒或是作壞，但最明顯的反應是抵進她體內的性器誠實地抖了抖，引著肉壁纏綿地收縮，彷彿在無聲地嚷著「耳朵被玩弄很興奮很快樂」的鼓舞，“隨你喜歡。”

結果冷峻的男人只是悶悶的說了這句，改為埋入她的頸側，親吻雀躍地奔騰著血液的大動脈位置，一邊動腰去戳刺她盡處敏感的軟肉，一邊大方地繼續在她面前展示自己的耳朵。

獲得了默許，藤丸立香自然不會跟他客氣，再度叼住他的耳朵，甚至更為深入的探出舌頭，肆意描繪著耳殼上的凹凸紋路，“嗒唧...嚕...”

當然，濕潤的舔動細聲因為距離的關係被無限放大，連帶舐吃的動靜也跟著愛德蒙的律動而改變，既有溫柔磨人的緩慢洗刷，也有粗魯的亂舔一通。

雖然愛德蒙經常說藤丸立香的人類之身十分溫暖，但他此時的耳朵溫度同樣是燙熱得驚人，叫她懷疑自己是不是過份欺負這個脆弱的部位。

“呼…可愛的傢伙…”輕浮地往耳內吹了一口氣，少女的調笑聲聽得人心跳不已，她動了動軟得一塌糊塗的身體，一邊感受對方肌肉的緊繃，一邊讓自己可以把他再吞吃得更多更深。

結果男人扭頭別臉，又一次正面看著她，且抬手封住了她的嘴部，再也不願讓那張活潑的嘴去觸碰自己敏感的耳朵。

“嗯哼哼哼…”藤丸立香滿臉通紅，雙眼笑得像彎月一樣，而不知悔改的舌尖轉為舐舔他的掌心，提醒他不可以忘記他們正在做的「正事」。

知道自己的掌心被她舔弄得有了感覺，愛德蒙自知敵不過她，便鬆開捂嘴的手冷眼一瞪，沒有威嚇性地警告她，“盡是在做一些浪費魔力的事。”

低沉的聲音音量漸漸變低，修長的食指點了點她彈性的唇面，循循善誘的道，“比起耳朵，明明還有其他地方更需要你的嘴唇…”

愛德蒙沒有明言太多，可是藤丸立香馬上明白他的話中之意，“唉呀，原來是嘴巴在妒忌耳朵呢。”

說完這句話後，少女更是歡快的壞笑起來，接下來一點兒也不想冷落他似的，雙臂一勾，便嘴唇貼嘴唇，深入地吻下來，滿足男人那隱忍的欲望。

關於岩窟王，有一個秘密只有藤丸立香才知道。

想知道？

但現在的她並無意說給任何人去聽。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 單純想寫關於耳朵的調情，所以沒有寫全套，也去頭（前戲）去尾（事後）了。
> 
> 會想寫耳朵的原因是設定集裡的泳裝臉紅表情太色了，相信我的病友被我揪著嘮叨了不少次。（然而不看設定集的人根本不知道這個秘密）


End file.
